It's My Party
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: The Clan holds a party for ElianaMargalit's reaching of her 300 fic goal! A Clanfic! Bad summary sorry...REVEW PLEASE!


**A/N: As promised, HAPPY 300 FICS ELIANAMARGALIT! =D**

**I promised you a party and a party you shall get!**

**Features crazyunrabidfangirl, the newest member of the Clan!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Henry: Do you have any twos?

Natalie: Go fish.

Henry: DAMMIT! I ALWAYS LOSE AT THIS!

Gabe: Well, you just suck…

Henry: Must….not…punch…Gabe…

Crazyunrabidfangirl: HI!

Henry: OH NO! CLAN! *hides behind Natalie*

Natalie: What do you want?

Crazyunrabidfangirl: We need help planning a goal-reaching party!

Gabe: Can we pass?

Crazyunrabidfangirl: No…

***meanwhile***

Me; NO NO NO! That is NOT how you sing Sweeney Todd!

Dr. Madden: Well, what the hell do you expect? I'm a psychotherapist, not a Grammy winner.

Me: AGAIN FROM THE TOP!

Diana: *backstage* Do I have to so this?

Me: Yes.

Diana: *sigh* *bursts out into "The Worst Pies in London"*

Me: This is a disaster.

Oreoprincess0401: You said it!

Me: What are you eating?

Oreoprincess0401: Um…nothing…

Me: IS THAT THE CAKE?

Oreoprincess0401: Maybe…

Me: PEOPLE! WHAT IS WRONG HERE?

BluestBlood: I have the piñata!

Me: Good!

BluestBlood: But I ninja chopped it…and ate the candy…

Werewolf-in-training: I helped…

Me: *grumbles* Agent Ilse, how's the stalling coming along?

Agent Ilse: Well, you know how you wanted Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett?

Me: Yeah?

***meanwhile***

Moritz: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STALL ANYMORE!

ElianaMargalit: Um…

Moritz: It's so dark…so dark…

***meanwhile***

Me: YOU PUT MORITZ ON STALLING DUTY?

Agent Ilse: It was either that or Hanschen and Ernst.

Me: WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD!

Dr. Fine: Uh…We lost Dan.

Me: AND WE LOST DAN! WHAT THE FUCK PEOPLE!

Diana: How did you lose Dan?

Dr. Fine: It's a long complicated story…

Diana: Ah…

Crazyunrabidfangirl: I HAVE SEXY TEENAGED BOYS!

Clan: YAY!

Crazyunrabidfangirl: And Natalie…

Clan: Oh…

Natalie: Another reason why I hate you guys.

Henry: What do you need us here for?

Me: We're planning a goal reaching party for ElianaMargalit!

Werewolf-in-training: My bestest buddy!

Me: And my collaboration buddy!

Oreoprincess0401: I thought I was your collaboration buddy…

BluestBlood: Yeah, me too…

Me: I have three guys…

Oreoprincess0401: I'm your favorite though, right?

Me: I don't have favorites! You guys are all awesome!

BluestBlood: Awww…

Gabe: So…why are we here?

Me: For moral support…

Gabe: Gee, thanks…

*knock on the door*

Diana: Ooh! We should open it!

Me: *looking out the window* NO DON'T! IT'S-!

All: SURPRISE!

Me: Eliana….

ElianaMargalit: Wow guys! What's this for?

All: HAPPY 300 FICS!

ElianaMargalit: You guys threw me a party? Aww…thanks!

Me: I'm sorry this is a disaster…

ElianaMargalit: Oh, that's ok!

Me: AHEM! Gabe. That's your cue.

Gabe: I WILL NOT REPEAT NOT BE DOING THIS!

Me: DO IT!

Gabe: *twirls onstage in an Angel Dummot-Schunard Santa dress* *sighs* Today for you. Tomorrow for me. *dances*

Henry: *cracks up*

Natalie: *filming Gabe* This just completed my life…

Henry: I thought I completed your life.

Natalie: Uh-huh…

Gabe: The end…

Clan: *applauds*

Natalie and Henry: *applaud between fits of laughter*

ElianaMargalit: Well, that was fun!

Werewolf-in-training: Time for presents!

ElianaMargalit: YAY PRESENTS!

Agent Ilse: This one's from all of us…it took us forever…

ElianaMargalit:*opens package* A LIFE SIZED STATUE OF HENRY? Aww…you shouldn't have!

Henry: Yeah…you shouldn't have…

Diana: Oh! This one is from me and Dan, but we can't find him now so…

ElianaMargalit: Awww! A picture of all of us when we did the fan fiction commercial! Thanks!

Gabe: *sigh* This is from me…

ElianaMargalit: Socks?

Gabe: Knock yourself out…

Dr. Fine: Ooh! Here's mine!

ElianaMargalit: AWWWW! A scrapbook of all my 300 fics? THANKS DR. FINE! *hug*

Dr. Fine: I'M LOVED!

Henry: Were we supposed to get a gift?

Natalie: I have no idea…

Henry: Uh…happy 300 fics!

ElianaMargalit: Thanks!

Henry: Um…bye.

Me: NOT SO FAST! We still have to show the documentary!

N2N Cast: Ugh….

Dr. Madden: Uh, no can do…Dan hijacked the projector when he left…

BluestBlood: Where did he even go?

Dr. Madden: Canada.

BluestBlood: Oh.

Me: Shit…I'm sorry this party was so awful…

ElianaMargalit: It wasn't awful! It was nice! Thanks guys!

Clan: you're welcome!

Dr. Fine: GROUP HUG!

*HUG!*

Natalie: I still hate you guys…

**A/N oh, Nat…..**

**Reviews?**


End file.
